kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Intensity Gate
's Intensity Gate.]] Intensity Gates (ホンキ度扉 Honki-do Tobira, "Intensity Door") are special doorways introduced in Kid Icarus: Uprising. These doorways can only be found during the land battle portions of chapters and always contain loot in some capacity. To open an Intensity Gate, the player must be playing at an intensity level that is equal to or greater than the number shown on the gate. However, players should exercise caution when opening them, as some hold enemies. Chapter 1 Gate Level: 5 This Intensity Gate is found directly to the right of the fountain. Because this is the first Intensity Gate that Pit finds, Palutena will fill him in on what it is. Inside are a Crawler and two Gyrazers which must be defeated in order for a Treasure Box and some food to appear. Chapter 3 Gate Level: 4 Near the start of the land battle, this gate can be found in the area with two Commylooses at the top of a small staircase. It will take Pit down a pathway, but players shouldn't drop off at the end, which will take them back to the starting point—instead, they should take a sharp right to find a Treasure Box. Turning around and going back the way they came also reveals a Souflee. Gate Level: 7 This gate can be found in the area immediately after the mini boss fight with the first Hewdraw head, located to the left of the Monolith. Inside is a Treasure Box and two Wave Anglers. Chapter 4 Gate Level: 5 In the small area with a jump pad in the center, players should walk past the jump pad and proceed to the door behind it. This will take Pit up to the Intensity Gate, which is located behind the elevator. Proceeding to the end of the path behind this gate yields two Treasure Boxes, though players should be careful, as two Reapers, a Boogity, a Souflee, and a Shrip will spawn on the return trip back. Chapter 5 Gate Level: 4 Near the beginning of the trampoline area, past the place where the Monoeye is seen bouncing, there should be a green bounce pad to the right; past that will be another bounce pad, and following that will be the Intensity Gate. The room behind it contains three Treasure Boxes; the one on the left contains a weapon or power, the one on the right contains food and Hearts, and the one in the middle is a Mimicutie. Upon opening a Treasure Box or activating the Mimicutie, the remaining boxes will disappear. Gate Level: 8 In the area with trampolines, where Pit encounters the second Specknose, he can drop down beneath the platform it is found on to reveal the level 8 Intensity Gate. Inside the gate is a single Treasure Box. As an easter egg, the room is textured to look like a store from the original Kid Icarus. Chapter 7 Gate Level: 9 This gate can be found at the very beginning of the land battle portion of the chapter, to the right of the first room. The gate will take Pit to a room with puddles and an electric current. After defeating a Shelbo, Handoras, and a Zurret, Pit is rewarded with a Treasure Box, food, the Lightning of Judgment item, and a Drink of the Gods. Afterwards, Pit will be led back to a room filled with enemies. Gate Level: 4 After Pit falls through the trap door leading back to the central area, the player can find the Intensity Gate by heading into the next room and turning right. The room behind this gate contains a Treasure Box, as well as a Bumbledrop and two Frozum. Chapter 8 Gate Level: 6 Players can find this gate on the right side of the hall immediately after the first Belunka breaks through the wall of the Space Pirate Ship. The room behind the gate contains one Treasure Box. Chapter 10 Gate Level: 4 In the blocked off room with the Suit of Skuttler and the Tempura Wizard, after defeating both enemies, players should turn slightly back and to the left of the door they're supposed to proceed through to find the Intensity Gate. In it are a Girin, a Sinistew, and a Hot Spring. There is also a Souflee hiding in the scenery to the right, and a Mimicutie down a small staircase next to the Hot Spring. If the Mimicutie is defeated, the player will be rewarded with a weapon or power. Chapter 13 Gate Level: 7 To the left of the door that leads to Arlon is the Intensity Gate, which contains a small room with a single Treasure Box. Chapter 15 Gate Level: 6 In the Exo Tank area, players can find an extended path to the right of the Mimicutie which leads to an upper platform with two recovery items and the Intensity Gate. Inside is a Treasure Box in the left corner and a Xoneme. Chapter 16 Gate Level: 7 This gate is located among the vaults that give Pit Hearts, which spawns a weapon or power if opened. Chapter 18 Gate Level: 6 In the alleyway with Centurion Knights, this Intensity Gate can be found to the right. After obtaining the treasure in the Treasure Box, two Skuttlers and a Skuttler Mage will enter the area. Chapter 19 Gate Level: 6 At the end of the maze, instead of taking the left path to the exit, players should turn right to find the Intensity Gate. Inside is a small room with a single Treasure Box. Chapter 20 Gate Level: 5 This gate is found on the left wall near the beginning of the Exo Tank track. The gate takes Pit through a series of platforms, which he must jump on, fighting off enemies as he makes his way towards a Treasure Box. There is also a Souflee that appears along the path. The pathway drops Pit off at the end of the first Exo Tank track. Gate Level: 8 Once Pit has entered the area with the locked door, players should proceed directly forward and fall down the hole located in the center of the platform. Here, they will be presented with two paths: one to the left and one to the right. Taking the path to the right will immediately lead to the Intensity Gate. Inside is a small room with a single Treasure Box. Chapter 23 Gate Level: 8 This Intensity Gate is located in the first area with green blocks. It can be found to the left, at the top of the green blocks Pit must knock down in order to proceed. Inside the gate is a small room with a single Treasure Box. de:Stufentor Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Solo Mode Category:Gameplay